


Snarling, Burning

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Occurs at the end of RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: I have remade him.





	Snarling, Burning

He is a beauty.

All broad curves and bold strokes, mask dark, dark yet faintly reflective.

I lean close, sweep a hand across his obscured face, press my palm to his shoulder.

He is a beauty, and I have remade him.

(I have made him, and will make him again.)

He sleeps yet, the sound of the respirator loud in the sterile chamber. I listen to the even inhales and exhales, meditative. His presence is not what it was, but it remains overwhelming: a snarling, burning beacon in the Force.

(Mine, more than ever, for I have remade him thus.)

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write something longer, but for now a drabble's all I've got for this fantastic ship.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [let me (please) interpret history, in every line and scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088347) by [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus)




End file.
